1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to fuses and, more particularly, to fuse assemblies. The disclosed concept also relates to strings including fuse assemblies.
2. Background Information
Fuses have been used in photovoltaic systems to protect strings from over-current conditions. One type of fuse includes a conductive element which is electrically connected in series with a protected power circuit. The conductive element heats up due to current flowing therethrough. The fuse is designed such that when the current flowing through the power circuit exceeds a predetermined level, the conductive element becomes hot enough to melt and interrupt the current flowing through the power circuit.
However, fuses in photovoltaic systems are limited to protecting strings from over-current conditions, and cannot protect strings from other faults such as, for example and without limitation, reverse current conditions. It would be beneficial to provide additional protection for strings.
There is room for improvement in fuse assemblies.
There is also room for improvement in strings.